


10 Music Drabbles

by recordmachined



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles written on songs chosen randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Music Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal a couple of years ago that's why the songs are pretty old. They can be found on YouTube if anyone wants to listen while reading.

**1\. Feeling Good – Muse**

The fresh scent of the meadow kindled Dom’s nostrils as he inhaled deeply, letting the calm and coolness of the atmosphere invade his senses. His eyelids fluttered open from what seemed to be an impromptu nap. As his vision cleared, his grey eyes were cast on the clear blue sky above as he lay on soft blanket amongst the grass. Delicate chirping of birds and the sound of water trickling down a nearby stream filled is ears.

Dom smiled to himself.

He lifted his head slightly and tried to get up but he stopped when he felt a small weight on his stomach. He looked down to see a shock of spiky ebony hair resting across his stomach and two wiry arms wrapped around his waist. His smile widened and he draped his arms tightly around the sleeping figure.

Matt stirred slightly and squinted open his blue eyes. He caught Dom’s gaze and smiled sleepily.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Dom. It’s so much better than school.”

“You’re welcome, Matt.”

 

**2\. Howlin’ For You – The Black Keys**

Matthew pushed Dominic onto the bed and bent down to pull off his boots. He slid his gun holster off his waist and took off his hat before crawling on top of Dominic and pressing their lips together. A moan ripped through Dominic’s throat as tried to unbuckle his own holster. He was, however, stopped by two pale hands.

“Let me get that for you,” Matthew purred in his ear before closing his teeth around his earlobe.

They made quick work out of their shirts and jeans and soon they were a bunch of tangled, naked limbs, immensely pleasuring each other.

“What about your client, blondie?”

“What?”

“He ain’t gonna be too happy when he finds out you slept with the target. Your fine reputation as a bounty hunter will be tainted.”

“I don’t fucking care,” Dominic growled, bucking his hips upwards and brushing their hardened groins together. “Now get over here, cowboy!”

 

**3\. Front Row – Metric**

Dom stood in the front row amongst a crowd of sweaty people, lost in the music. His eyes were glued to the figure on stage. The music pulsed through his veins as he threw his head back, mouthing the lyrics effortlessly. He watched in awe as the musician’s fingers danced over the black and white keys of the piano, his voice sending pleasant shudders down Dom’s spine.

When the song ended, Dom watched his favourite rock star, an extremely frequent figure in his dreams, walk up to the microphone to bid his ‘thanks’ and ‘goodbye’ to the screaming crowd. For a fleeting moment, the singer’s cerulean gaze caught Dom’s.

With a wink, he smirked at his blonde fan, silently promising that they would be seeing each other very soon.

 

**4\. Wonderful Life - Hurts**

Matthew watched the flaming tip of his cigarette as it fell down the ledge. He blew a puff of grey smoke into the chill, night air before closing his eyes and taking a step closer towards the edge.

“Don’t do it.”

Matthew froze. He looked over his shoulder to see a stranger standing a few yards from him. He sighed, his chest heaving heavily. “I have to.”

“No, you don’t,” the stranger said, calmly. He walked closer, taking tentative steps towards Matthew.

Clenching his fists, Matthew shook his head stubbornly, a tear falling from his eye. “You don’t understand. You won’t understand.”

The stranger was closer now. He stretched out his arm, offering his hand to Matthew. “Then help me understand. I want to understand.”

Matthew turned around, facing the stranger. The concern yet earnestness in the stranger’s stormy grey eyes made his chest tighten. “I…I can’t do this anymore,” Matthew said, his voice breaking. “It seems easier to just give up.”

“No, never give up,” the stranger replied, his voice solemn and steady. “Giving up is not an option while I’m still standing here. Give me your hand and let me take you home.”

Matthew blinked. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel conflict tearing him from within. But something about this blonde stranger gave him a shred of hope. “I don’t have a home,” he muttered but hesitantly reached for the stranger’s outstretched hand.

The stranger smiled, grasping Matthew’s fingers tightly. “I’ll take you to mine.”

 

**5\. Nemo – Nightwish**

Monstrous clouds loomed, swaggering in the stormy skyline. Thick drops of rain soon fell from the sky, drenching everything. Lightning cut through the horizon and the thunder crashed, sending jarring vibrations through a lone figure that stood atop the lighthouse. Dominic had his eyes trained on the dark horizon as he watched the wrath of the nature. His blood ran cold as looked towards the sea. The sea was most terrifying during a tempest. The waves crashed against one another with appalling strength, enough to splinter anything that came in its way.

However, Dominic wasn’t just staring at the waves. He scoured every inch of the water, searching for a ship and its captain, hoping they would sail home soon.

But Dominic was afraid that his love was lost in the dark and only hoped the beacon he was sending would bring him back safely.

Out in the sea, amongst the treacherous waters, Captain Bellamy stood behind the helm of his ship maneuvering her through the storm. _Only a miracle would save us._ And then finally, he saw the light, the beacon from the lighthouse as it flashed brightly from the distance.

He smiled.

“I’m coming home, love.”

 

**6\. Nature of Inviting – IAMX**

When the same pair of vibrant blue eyes met his gaze for the third time that night, Dom knew it was no coincidence. Calmly sipping on his whiskey, Dom let his eyes wander towards Tom, who was sitting across from him with a knowing smirk. Dom knew his friend only too well and before an impudent remark left Tom’s mouth, Dom abandoned his seat.

He vigilantly walked towards the dance floor, keeping a sharp eye. Heavy drum and bass pounded through the speakers sending pleasant shudders through his body. He felt lightheaded, the sweet of smell of alcohol combined with the alcohol running through his veins making him dizzy.

But his mind wasn’t clouded. He knew what he wanted and he wasn’t going to leave without it, rather him.

Burning blue eyes met sparkling silver ones and Dom felt himself being drawn towards the other man like a magnet. He was already with someone else, Dom noticed. But the clear invitation in his eyes was only for Dom.

 

**7\. Drumming Song – Florence + the Machine**

Matt thrust his hips forward, the overwhelming heat and tightness causing a guttural moan to rip through his throat. With heavy lidded eyes, he braved a glance towards the man underneath him, the sight making his chest tighten. Long, slender fingers tangled amongst the golden locks as Matt leant down, placing a kiss on Dom’s neck. When he pulled back, two silver eyes filled with lust and a hint of confusion were peering at him.

“Why did you stop?” Dom asked, sliding his hands down Matt’s arms.

Matt didn’t answer. He smiled and took hold of Dom’s hand, placing it over his chest. “Feel that?” Dom nodded, Matt’s heart drumming under his palm. “That’s what you do to me. That’s how it beats when you’re around.”

Dom swallowed a lump in throat before yanking Matt forward and crashing their lips together.

“Fuck me, now!”

 

**8\. Carnival of Rust – Poets of the Fall**

He wasn’t worthy. He wasn’t worthy of Dominic or his love. He should have walked away when he had the opportunity. It would have been better. _No, it would’ve not._ He fought with his conscience that screamed, the noise becoming deafening. He knew he could have never walked away. The longer he was with Dominic the more he yearned for him. His thirst for love was unquenchable. He was afraid that his love would become greed.

“Having second thoughts again, Matthew?”

Matthew’s gaze lifted towards the voice and fell on an immense pair of shimmering, silver wings. With a delicate swoosh of his feathers, Dominic’s feet touched the ground. Matthew stared at the glowing figure before him. He drew back, trying to shroud himself with his own shinning, ebony wings. But as Dominic slithered closer, he felt his senses calming under Dominic’s serene aura.

Matthew smiled, surprising himself. Abstaining was futile, he was sure. He needed Dominic as much as Dominic needed him even though they were polar opposites. He was darkness and Dominic was his light.

“It was momentary but it’s gone.”

“Will it come back?”

“Not as long as I have you.”

 

**9\. Map of your Head – Muse**

With only a guitar on his back, Matt walked aimlessly, his barefoot leaving vivid marks on the white sand. The hot, sweet Caribbean air brought minuscule beads of sweat on his brow. He sighed heavily; a sad pout making its way onto his lips. His phone buzzed…again. He knew who it was and he was in no mood to take the call.

In spite of the heat, he felt cold and lonely.

“Hello there,” a smooth, cheery voice called out. Matt looked up and his eyes fell on what seemed like a personification of gold. “You look like you could use some company.” The effortless smile and English accent of the stranger made Matt blush.

“I…uh…”

_Buzz!_

Matt gave his blonde companion an apologetic look, who merely smiled. He pulled out his phone saw his boyfriend’s, rather, his ex-boyfriend’s name on the screen.

“Is everything okay?” The stranger asked with a concerned expression.

Matt bit his lip for a fleeting moment before throwing his phone on the sand. He smiled, “Everything is fine and I would definitely love some company.”

 

**10\. Club Foot – Kasabian**

Cold water splashed on his face, awakening him from his unconsciousness. His eyelids fluttered open, adjusting to the light from the small bulb that hung from the ceiling. He tried moving his limbs but they were securely tied to the chair on which he sat. His mind was groggy with confusion and the heavy blow he had received on his head.

“Look who’s finally awake.” He head snapped up to the voice and a chill ran down his spine when he saw whose voice it was. “It’s an honour to meet you, Dominic Howard.”

“You…you’re… You are supposed to be dead.”

“Ah, how nice. You know who I am.”

“Of course I fucking do,” Dominic spat, anger pulsing through his veins. “Rogue spy, Matthew Bellamy.”

The smirk that was present on Matthew’s face vanished. “I’m not rogue.” Dominic huffed. “You have to believe me, Dominic.”

“I shouldn’t even be talking to you. You know the kind of trouble I’ll get into for—”

“You are already in trouble and it’s not because of me,” Matthew explained. “You’ve been fired just like I was. People were sent to kill you. I saved your pretty arse.”

“That’s not possible—” Dominic trailed off when Matthew held a piece of paper in front of him. “I don’t believe this! Why would they do this?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out and I need your help.”

Dominic eyed him warily. “Is that why you saved me?”

The smirk returned to his face as he leaned close to Dominic’s face. “That and I think you are gorgeous.”

 


End file.
